


Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.4)

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: Caught [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Humor, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: As the Reader first wakes up after the accident, a beautiful confession, an unexpected visit and a tricky challenge already wait for her
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Caught [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.4)

A dull pain was running through your veins and pounded in your head as you first began to feel how the unconsciousness was slowly letting go of you and gradually loosened its grasp it had on your body and mind.  
Your head felt like a complete clutter as it desperately tried to put the pieces of your memories together to finally solve the puzzle of what brought you into this darkness.  
As fast as a flash Negan’s face shot through your memory, his body towering over the stem of the tree that had blocked the road as you had been on your drive back to Alexandria.  
Stuttering your mind could project the picture of him letting the ax in his hands rush down onto the wood.  
The very next thing you could remember were the dead, their decomposing mouths that were wrenching hungrily open, their lifeless eyes darted at Negan as they stumbled out of the woods while the loudness of the storm didn’t let him notice the emerging danger.  
And then, you could only see yourself jumping out of the car, screaming for him, before your eyes caught a branch that rushed through the air, propelled by the harsh wind and then, only pain and darkness.  
There was only one more thing you could remember, that didn’t even withhold pictures, it were just voices, your Dad Rick’s among others and then this one familiar deep voice that said those three little words for the very first time to your seemingly unconscious self.  
The pain and darkness you were still stuck in wouldn’t let you know if you had hallucinated all this, if your body had just tried to grasp for some happiness in its pain but right now, you couldn’t even think more about the thing that mattered the most to you as the consciousness began to force you to let your eyes flutter open.

Soft and exhausted groans rumbled through your dry throat and left your lips as the light that streamed brightly into the room dazzled you.  
A gasp from somewhere next to you let you turn your aching head as your eyes began to slowly get used to the brightness before they looked right into familiar, hazel eyes.  
”Hey, Baby”, you heard his deep and with relief-filled voice say as it washed some warmth into your hurting body.  
”Hey”, your strained voice mumbled softly back, your eyes beginning to slowly wander over his face as you could feel his large hand wrapping a little tighter around yours.  
He had dark circles under his eyes, the gel out of his hair long gone as it was simply and harshly brushed back while some of his short dark curls and hair strands peaked out while his eyes were exhausted but soft as they looked at you.  
”Fuck…I’ve never been so goddamn glad to see you open those pretty eyes”, you heard him say as a relieved smile formed on his lips and his hand reached up to carefully cup your cheek.  
”How are you feeling?”, he asked, his thumb beginning to softly stroke over your skin as he shifted slightly next to you.  
”My heads just buzzing”, you mumbled, trying to give him a small smile to not have him worrying more than he obviously already did.  
”I’m so fucking sorry”, he mumbled as he harshly gulped, the smile vanishing from his face as his brows slightly puckered in distress.  
”That wasn’t your fault,…it was just an accident”, you quietly said, already seeing in the way he looked at you and hearing by the way a small, scoffing and tight breath left his lips that he wasn’t done with this.  
You knew the fears and regrets of his past and they were obviously just mixing with the present.  
”Some accident I could’ve prevented if I’d just…if I’d just seen those fuckers”, he scoffed, his jaw clenching as his hand left your cheek and stroked over his beard stubble.  
”You couldn’t, that storm was too loud…believe me when I say it wasn’t your fault”, you quietly mumbled, your voice still strained as he began to slowly nod his hand wandering back to you, up to your shoulder as his fingers traced over your skin the way he knew you liked it.

”I was so goddamn scared, I-”, he gulped, his eyes following the movements of his fingers before his jaw clenched again and he looked up into your eyes.  
”And I should’ve said it before…I should’ve told you way earlier and not fucking wait again till it’s almost too late, I just-”, he gulped again, a small tingling creating in your body as you remembered your last memory that might come true in these moments.  
Negan looked at you, obviously unknowing that your muddled mind had recognized his voice in your half unconsciousness while the muscles in his cheek twitched slightly before he finally raised his voice again.  
”I love you”, he brought out, his voice and those words letting a rush of warmth and affection rush through you while his eyes didn’t let go of yours, ”Hell, I love you so fucking much.”  
Uneasily and even nervous this big and strong man breathed out, the glance in his eyes revealing how much he was yearning for a response while your lips curled more up.  
”I love you too”, you mumbled quietly but as firm as you could back, the nervousness falling from Negan’s face as soon as he heard your voice and the familiar smirk mixed into his growing smile.  
He gulped slightly, a giant burden obviously and visibly falling from his shoulders as he leaned down until he could cage you between his arms and let your lips meet his.

He was more careful with his kiss than usual, as if part of him was still fearing to hurt you some more even though the hunger that was lingering in him seemed to motivate him to pull you gradually into a deeper kiss.

Smiling you could feel him slowly letting go of your lips, his forehead leaning for moments just like that against yours as before pecked your lips once again and the smile on his lips grew into the familiar, wolfish and provoking grin.  
”But I mean, how could you not love me when my fucking dick’s the goddamn master of pounding orgasms in you”, he teasingly chuckled as you playfully shoved his chest as much as you could with your still weak hand.  
”Oh and there’s the big mouth again”, you mumbled with another laugh against his lips and felt the relief still washing through him as a throaty chuckle rumbled through his throat.  
“Some fucking lucky big mouth”, he said against your lips, grinning and genuinely smiling some more before he leaned right into another kiss while a content growl of his vibrated against your lips.

”You’re hungry? Craving something? Shit, I’ll get you any fucking thing you want”, Negan said as he sat himself up again, his hand still caressing your side slightly as he gave you another small grin, “I even found some warm up muffins, if you’re up for some sweet shit.”  
“Sounds good”, you said with a small and soft chuckle, before the rumble it caused in your dry throat made you long for something else in these moments ,”But some water first will do just fine.”  
”Shit, sure, Negan quickly said as he jumped up and walked towards one of the infirmary’s counters before he came only moments later with a water glass in his hands back.

Placing the water glass on the nightstand next to your bed you began to try to sit yourself up, your hands gripping the sheets as you first felt how weak the accident had left you.  
”Come here”, Negan said as soon as your small strained and tight breaths sounded through to him.  
He leaned down to you and carefully wrapped his arms around you to not hurt your still weak and hurt body.  
As gentle as he could he lifted you a bit up until you could lean your back into the pillows, his arms staying a little longer around your body as he pressed a kiss onto the side of your neck, the familiar tickling his beard stubble sending a pleasant shiver through your body before he leaned back again.  
”Alright, here you go”, Negan said as he grabbed the glass and slowly handed it over to you, his eyes darting at your slightly trembling hands before you securely grasped around it.  
”Works that way?”, he asked as he watched you slowly bringing the glass to your lips, before you gave him a small nod and began to sip on the water.  
Even though your hands were still trembling, the flowing coolness of the water that ran through your throat made up for it until you let the glass leave your lips again.  
”Looks like someone was goddamn thirsty”, Negan chuckled and grinned as he winked slightly at you, before he grabbed the glass and placed it back on the nightstand.  
”Thank you”, you mumbled after a chuckle had left your lips as well and you could see Negan beginning to stand up to get you some of the food he had promised.  
”Carson’s here by the way, I’ll let him come over to you”, he said as soon as he stood back on his feet, the grin and smile those three words of yours had brought onto his lips were still sticking onto them as he leaned down to press another, now more hungry and longing kiss on your lips.  
”My girl”, he smirked as he backed away, his tongue running over his lower lip as he stroke one last time over your cheek before he made his way outside the infirmary.

Carson did came in, changed the big bandaid on your temple and checked if you were alright next to the obvious injuries.  
With every moment the tension of the accident and the unconsciousness from before seemed to wash some more out of your body, you still had aching muscles and a pounding head, but at least you felt better since you had waken up.

Slightly shifting you laid a little deeper into the pillows, searching for some more comfort for your body until you heard some footsteps coming closer towards the door of your room in the infirmary.  
”Negan?”, you quietly asked, your voice still slightly strained as your glance darted to the door, waiting for him to walk right through it.  
But instead of Negan’s large and long shadow that drew across the floor as the door opened, a smaller one dragged itself through the sunlight before your eyes caught the man who had accidentally caught and revealed your relationship with Negan in the first place.

”Dad…”, you quietly mumbled, almost gasped as you saw him walking slowly into the room, his eyes darting at you as his jaw slightly clenched and you remembered within seconds the more disastrous last encounter you’ve had with him.  
Feeling how you tensed some more up and waiting for what he was about to do your glance wandered over him, seeing how he reluctantly walked some more closer until he stood at the edge of the bed.  
”Couldn’t really get to you alone before…he was here 24/7…I uh…”, he gulped and hemmed and hawed, his hand running through the brunette curls as his glance darted at the floor instead of you.  
”How are you feeling?”, he finally asked as his glance wandered slowly up to you again, the tension still uncomfortably palpable, even though a small bit of relief sneaked into your body just by the thought that he was at least visiting you.  
After all and after what had happened between you, you wouldn’t have placed a bet on it.  
”My head’s still buzzing but it’s okay”, you said, trying to give him a small, hopeful smile as you could see him shuffling uneasily over the wooden floor while you knew that now that he was here, you had to take some chances.  
”Dad, I-”, you began only to get cut off as he hastily raised his voice again.  
”Just get better, alright?”, he asked, his jaw clenching again as he gulped and looked back at you, an odd mix of uneasiness, tension but also a tiny bit hope in his eyes.  
”Can we please figure this out? Please, Dad”, you asked, feeling how the tension send a shiver through your body as he deeply sighed, his eyes still glancing at you and just as he began to slowly and reluctantly nod, you heard a familiar pair of heavy footsteps coming closer.

Within seconds Negan stood in the doorway, a plate with some warmed up muffins in his hand while his eyes were fixed on your Dad just like your Dad’s were now darting at Negan.  
A whole different kind of tension laid in the room, the two men staring at each other before Negan began to walk into the room, his jaw clenching slightly as your mind grasped the moment your more unconscious than conscious self had heard their voices arguing.  
So much had happened in this small amount of time, so much that made them despise each other even more and the very only reason they weren’t trying to strangle the other one right now was only you in this sick-bed.  
Your dad was standing a little longer right on the spot, as if he was trying to show Negan that if he was leaving now, he hadn’t made him do it.  
”I’ll come in again some time”, he just mumbled, his glance wandering over you for not more than a second before he made his way quickly out of the room and the infirmary.

”What did he do?”, Negan asked still tensed as he sat the still warm muffins onto the nightstand, their deliciously sweet scent filling the room as you could see the way Negan’s glance darted towards the door your Dad had vanished through, then back at you.  
”Asked how I was feeling”, you said, trying to soothe a bit of his tension that was revealing that he still thought your Dad might lash out again.  
”Maybe this damn accident has at least some kind of advantage”, you mumbled, gulping slightly as you still saw Negan tensing ,“I know that sounds absurd, but if that at least makes him talk to me…”  
”Last time he did, he fucking-”, Negan growled, his glance fixed at the door as you could see his protectiveness over you showing up again as your last encounter popped up in his head.  
”I know, but if this works…things will get easier and then this whole situation will get better. For us too”, you mumbled as your still weak hand slowly reached up to his and laced around it, still trying to finally rip him away from the tension that was still filling him up.  
Negan’s glance wandered over to you, his eyes softening as they met yours before he let himself fall next to you.  
Slowly nodding he still looked at you, wrapping his large hand tighter around yours as the hope that was displaying in your eyes seemed to force him to take his protectiveness a little on the leash in order to give this hope and the slight relief you had grasped the support they needed right now.

With each moment the tension washed some more out of both of your bodies as you finally got to eat the muffins that were even more delicious than they smelled, all while Negan continued his tries to make you laugh and feel a little lighthearted, that got more and more successful with each minute.

Negan began to carry some magazines and other stuff in to give you a little entertainment in the plain infirmary room and to keep on distracting you from the problems that were waiting outside this house.  
So as the sun was already beginning to settle, its light turned into the warm state that filled the whole room with this specific warmth you found Negan sitting, half laying on a chair next to the bed, his long legs hooked carefully over yours while he browsed through one of the magazines he had grabbed from the pile on the nightstand, searching for something he could entertain you with.  
With a small chuckle you watched him, your glance stuck to the way he furrowed his brows, cursed here and there and slightly grimaced in confusion as he looked at the sides in front of him until he glanced with a grin up.

”Wanna make a test where to travel next?”, he asked as shifted slightly on the chair to get a little more comfortable.  
”Yeah, alright. Go on”, you said with a small chuckle as you could already see in the wolfish and roguish glance in his eyes that there were already some remarks and ideas buzzing in his head you would soon enough know about.  
”Alright first question”, he said after he cleared his throat, gave you another big smirk and glanced then away from you and onto the sides in front of him,”Where do you like to have my fucking hot cum best? a) Dripping all over your great ass b) buried deep fucking inside ya c) running down your sweet throat d) over your whole fucking stomach and-”  
With that he looked grinning up at you, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and just as he raised his voice again you raised yours as well with a chuckle.  
”That is not the question that stands there on the page”, you teased with another chuckle as you nudged your knee a little up against his leg while a throaty chuckle rumbled through his chest.  
”You’re still gonna answer?”, he asked, running his tongue slowly over his lips as he perked his brows up.  
”After you’ve told me the real one”, you said with a grin before you raised your voice again ,”Anyway, maybe you’ve already named it…maybe not. But I’m pretty sure you know my answer either way.”  
With another chuckle you looked at him, just as he bit his lip and slowly and knowingly nodded, before he sunk back into the chair and went on with the test and its real questions…at least mostly.

”Alright, you got Bora Bora…which has some nice ass beaches to fuck on…”, he chuckled as he looked up again and gave you a big grin.  
”You’re unbelievable you know that?”, you chuckled, nudging his leg once again as his throaty chuckle rumbled up his throat once again.  
”Oh I sure do”, he chuckled, biting his lower lip as he raised his brows, swung his legs off yours and stood up.  
”And I can now fucking officially say that you”, he chuckled as he pointed at you,”love me for that.”  
Smirking he leaned down, pressing a kiss onto your lips that were still pulled up into the mix of a grin and a smile.  
”True?”, he mumbled against your lips as his hand cupped your jaw.  
”True.”

”Don’t you need to go back to the Sanctuary?”, you asked hours later as the night had already set in for a good while, only the faint but warm light of the nightstand’s lamp filled a little part of the room  
”No, and don’t let that be your concern. You gotta concentrate on recovering and just that”, Negan said as he sat on the chair again, leaning forwards so he could lean against the bed while his voice was firm and his eyes filled with concern.  
You gulped slightly as you looked at him, knowing that he had hundreds of people back there who would begin to ask questions if their leader was constantly at another community.  
”Baby, I won’t leave till you’re completely fine again, no matter fucking what”, he said after he had seen the glance in your eyes, his voice still firm as if he felt like he had to persuade you.  
”I can give them orders from here, Simon seems to be doing a good job right now so everything’s peachy”, he added, his eyes still darting at you, ”I’ll stay.”  
”Okay”, you quietly mumbled with a small nod, a small yawn making its way up your throat as the exhaustion was slowly sneaking up in you again.  
”Looks like someone’s fucking sleepy, huh?”, he asked as he let out a small chuckle, his fingers fumbling on the sheets that were hugging your legs before you gave him another nod and sunk a little deeper into the pillows.  
”Can you come here?”, you quietly asked, longing for his warmth as the small grin still lingered on his lips.  
”Fuck, sure. You want me to loose you a little up?”, he joked as he stood with another chuckle up from his chair.  
”Nah, not this time”, you said with laugh before your voice turned softer, ”Can we cuddle?”  
”Holy hell, of course we can”, Negan said as his glance turned a little softer as well, a smile mixing into his wolfish and roguish signature grin.  
You shifted a little to the side, trying to give him some more space before he sat down next to you and swung his long legs into the bed, shifting a little to make it comfortable for the both of you.  
Tucking himself along with you in, he wrapped his arms around you, one arm holding you tightly, the other reaching up to let his fingers trace over your arms the way he knew it would comfort you.  
”Just try to relax”, he mumbled as you leaned your head against his warm chest and let its soothing rhythm of falling and rising dandle you softly.  
“You too”, you mumbled, still sensing the tension this whole accident was causing to him, especially as it whirled up old, painful memories.  
You could hear the small exhaling sound of his as his lips seemed to curl a little up before he pulled you a bit more into his embrace.  
“Try my best”, he mumbled as the caressing movement of his fingers continued, ”And just as I said, tomorrow morning when you wake up, I’ll still have my ass right by your damn side.”  
Smiling you nuzzled your face a little deeper into his chest, the overwhelming feeling of comfort and simply the greatest confession you could think of  
from this morning trumping the aching of your muscles and the still slight pounding of your head.  
”I love you, Negan”, you mumbled into his white shirt, your smile growing a little wider as you realized once again that you were actually saying these words to him.  
And it grew just wider as you heard him rising his already drowsy voice again.  
”I fucking love you too, Sweetheart.”

The days began to pass and with each of these days, each hour of them, you began to recover quicker than you thought.  
Maybe it was Negan who really did as he had told you and stayed by your side, helped you get back on your feet, even helped you shower and do the simplest things when you were still too shaky on your weak legs and who kept you distracted from any problems and issues that were lingering outside this house, just like the glares of the people.  
He was visibly beginning to feel better as well, the very first and second night had still left him mostly sleepless until he saw you beginning to successfully become stronger again and with that, the dark rings under his eyes began to vanish and the grin sneaked even more often onto his lips.  
For once, your Dad came in again with Judith who proudly carried her self drawn “Get well soon”- picture in her hands that let your hope a little more grow that you might have a chance to properly talk to them without ending up in a complete mess like it had been the last time.  
He and Judith were the only ones who came in, next to Michonne who had joined them for a few small minutes.  
It was just once but it was better than you had expected, especially because their reluctance seemed to be based as well on the urge to just not meet Negan.  
But with that, there also was one person left you just needed to talk to and who you hadn’t even seen since your Dad had caught you with Negan.  
Carl.  
All your Dad had told you was that he had waited for you to wake up until he left for a run, probably to leave the whole situation for a while and to get his head clear once for all, but earlier or later he would come back and you would have to face whatever would wait for you.

Standing in the middle of the room you fumbled nervously on a loose threat of your pants, your legs still a tiny bit wobbly as you knew that you couldn’t wait any longer.  
Carl was back just for a few hours now and you had to talk to him, you had to get this over with and you couldn’t hide from it even though every cell in your body screamed and begged you to.  
”Are you sure you wanna do this? Now?”, you heard Negan ask as he walked towards you, a questioning, even concerned, glance in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you a little closer.  
”Yeah”, you mumbled with a nod, harshly gulping as your glance met his ,”If I wait some longer who knows if he’s taking off again to the Hilltop or even another run…and I just want to get that behind myself.”  
Negan nodded slightly, but there was still some doubt in his eyes that mixed with the worry you had seen especially after you had woken up.  
”Earlier or later I gotta do it anyway”, you added, tensed but firm as you watched Negan nodding again, a sigh leaving his lips as he had to see that you were right after all.  
”Alright”, he eventually mumbled,”How’s your head?”  
”Still pounding a little from time to time but its alright”, you said, letting a small smile press into the corners of your lips as you saw Negan’s familiar grin flashing over his face, mixed up with the one he had when he was trying to uplift you or distract you with some laughs.  
”Well shit, hope that asshole fucks off then”, he said, leaning a little close in as he let his tongue slide over his lower lip,”After all, I’m the only one who’s allowed to pound you.”  
”Oh my”, you chuckled, shoving his chest slightly as the sound of your laugh let a triumphant smirk plaster over Negan’s face.  
Leaning a bit up you let your lips caress over his, knowing that he was beside these jokes still as tensed as you, if not more, about what you were about to approach.  
”Be careful, alright?”, you heard him mumble against his lips, as exactly this tension flashed up again.  
”I’ll be.”

Every step felt harder as you made your way down the street while the place that had been your idyllic home for so long now gave you the worst kinds of feelings.  
You forced your mind to remember the first few moments this morning as you had woken up in Negan’s arms, the first few moments where there were no memories of the recent events in your head and all you felt were Negan’s lips that had placed feathery kisses over your neck and face until they captured you lips and the memories began to wash back into your mind.  
You kept walking, trying to blend out everything around you until you stood in front of the porch and slowly made your way up the stairs.

The handle of the door felt like burning iron in your hands as you pushed it down and opened the door, your glance immediately shooting inside just to find the kitchen and living room empty.  
A small bit of relief washed over you and even though you hoped to find Carl in the house, you were still glad about every bit of time you got more to prepare yourself.

You began to make your way through the house, the tension in your body urging you to just keep searching for him instead for calling out his name.  
But instead of finding any signs of Carl, you heard Judith’s soft giggles coming out of her room, the door standing just a small gap open as you made a view steps towards it and slowly opened the door.  
“Hey, Sweetie”, you mumbled as soon as her eyes darted at you, a bright smile on her lips as she fumbled on the wooden toy food in her hands, small pans and cups sprawled out around her.  
“Hello”, she just mumbled back, a small warmth growing in you as you saw her looking at you just the way she had looked at you before all this.  
“You’ll play with me?”, she quietly asked as she rose up one of the toy cups and smiled at you.  
“Sure”, you said back, welcoming the distraction that let you procrastinate this awful situation some more as you already walked towards her and sat yourself down next to the toys on the fuzzy carpet.

Your head was still slightly buzzing, but not only because of your injury, also because of what would happen in the near, almost within your grasp, future, especially regarding Carl.  
Earlier or later he would step back into the house and you would have to handle whatever would be thrown your way, whatever he wanted to know and maybe, if he was after the accident willing to do so, find a way into something better than this tension filled uncomfortableness. 

“Eat”, you heard Judith giggle as she ripped you out of your thoughts and pointed with her small fingers at the multiple wooden food she had laid into your hands and lap while you had been somewhere else with your head.  
“Oh of course”, you laughed, taking a tiny pancake as you pretended to eat it as if it was the most delicious thing in the whole wide world only to hear more of her giggles.  
More laughs left your lips as you saw her plunging more ‘food’ for you to eat in your lap before the soft squeaking of the door made your glance snap up.

Carl’s eyes stared down at you, a cold shiver running up and down your spine as he caught your glance, Judith’s favorite stuffed elephant in his hands that was judging from its unusual fluffiness freshly washed and just out of the dryer.  
“We should talk”, he mumbled, as you got on your feet and nodded quietly.  
He was filled with tension and his glance was stern, but right now you were glad that he hadn’t turned right on his heels and walked away as soon as he had seen you.  
Quickly, Carl placed the elephant next to Judith while her attention darted from her wooden food directly to her favorite stuffed animal before Carl strolled back to the door as she looked one last time up at you.  
“Bye bye”, Judith mumbled as she waved her hand towards the both of you, a smile on her lips as you slipped out of the room and saw her beginning to play with her elephant.

The walk down the stairs was quiet and filled with the kind of tension that pressed all air out of your lungs and left you strained until you finally got into the kitchen.  
Carl was oddly calm when he let himself fall on one of the chairs at the dinner table and even as you sat down as well you still expected him to yell or at least growl at you.  
”How are you?”, he asked, calm even a little concerned as his glance wandered over you and got for a short moment stuck on the wound on your temple.  
”Alright, I’m as good as the old one again, just some some stuff here and there”, you said with a small smile, trying to shake off the tension just before Carl’s slightly reserved nod made some of it wash right back in.  
“I want you to answer my questions, all of them”, Carl finally spoke up, a firm tone in his voice while you began to nod.  
“Okay.”

“Does he treat you well?”  
“What?”, you asked, your brows perking up in confusion as you heard him ask the question you had least expected him to ask.  
You had expected a biting “How could you?”, “What did you even think?”, even an “Aren’t you ashamed?”.  
All that but not this question.  
“Is he good to you?”, Carl repeated himself, his glance still darting at you.  
“Yes…yes, he really is”, you brought out, trying to tell from the way Carl was looking at you what was going on in him but instead of giving you any chance to analyze him, he continued with the next question.  
“Daryl coming back, the lowered amount of food and medicine he’s taking…was that you?”, he asked, shifting slightly on his chair before you gave him a nod, your glance falling onto your hands which nervously sweating palms were pressed onto the fabric of your pants.  
“Yeah”, you added, looking up at him again, trying to show him that you were honest and oppositely to what Tara and Daryl were thinking, you weren’t trying to harm them in any way.  
Carl nodded quietly, his calm and sorted behavior showing in these moments how much he must have used the time on the run to cool off, just like it showed even more how grown up your little halfbrother already was.  
You could still remember him threatening Negan in the infirmary and now, now he was the one talking to you in the most settled manner about something that was letting most of the others fall into a deep rage.

“Would you’ve kept pretending you had nothing going on with him if Dad wouldnt have found out…?”, you heard him ask as you uneasily gulped, knowing that what you were about to say wouldn’t please him much.  
“Yes…I know it’s not right, of course not…I just didn’t know how to handle it all…I just wanted to have both”, you mumbled, feeling the tension rising before you rose your voice again, “I was scared to lose one of you or even both if you’d find out.”  
Carl quietly nodded, the tension that had been there before was laying once again over him and something in you hoped that he would be able to understand you at least a tiny bit.  
“You love him?”, you heard him finally bring out, the tone in his voice sounding as if it disturbed him to ask you that question, especially because he already seemed to know the answer.  
“Yes…”, you said, your glance meeting Carl’s again but before you could see his reaction to what you had just confirmed, a loud shot sounded through the air that let your body flinch up, let your head turn around and let the blood in your veins freeze as your glance snapped outside.  
Then, another shot.


End file.
